


La prigioniera

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Eterna angoscia [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, Prison
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble su Orihime e Ulquiorra.





	1. Chapter 1

La prigioniera

Cap.1 Primo incontro

“Vieni con me, donna. Non parlare. L'unica parola che ti è permessa è: _sì_. Qualsiasi altra cosa tu dica è morte, non per te, ma per i tuoi compagni. Non chiedere niente, non raccontare niente, tu non hai nessun diritto. Comprendilo bene: questa non è una negoziazione, è un ordine, donna” ordinò Ulquiorra con voce atona.

< È così malinconico, esile, spaventoso. Il suo viso di marmo è rigato da delle lacrime eterne. Così struggente e terribile, come un dio maligno dagli occhi verdi > pensò Orihime.

< Ichigo, salvami da questa creatura crudele quanto bella >. La vista le si oscurò e perse i sensi.

[106].

Cap.2 Rapimento

Ulquiorra teneva la giovane incosciente tra le braccia, i lunghi capelli rossi-aranciati di lei ondeggiavano tutt’intorno sferzando la sua pelle pallida.

< Pesa così poco >. Abbassò lo sguardo lentamente e osservò i lineamenti dolci della giovane. Avvertì qualcosa all’altezza del buco del suo petto, rallentò, la sensazione scomparve e accelerò.

< Lei è parte della mia missione. Serve al mio signore Aizen >.

“Donna, sei così esile. La potenza incredibile che dicono che tu abbia, pari persino agli dei, è celata profondamente in te. Che sia come la purezza insita delle vergini?” domandò con voce amozionale.   
< Sei come la luce, ma nelle mie tenebre, essa si perde >.

[110].

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Et1I_m1N0NM.

Cap.3 Prigionia

Orihime si passò la mano sul colletto nero del suo lungo vestito bianco e avvampò.

< Mi ha cambiata mentre ero incosciente > pensò. Le sue iridi divennero liquide, si guardò intorno osservando le pareti bianche della camera intorno a lei. Raggiunse la porta e cercò di aprirla, ma questa non si mosse. Il battito cardiaco della giovane accelerò, si portò una mano al seno e la strinse.

Si girò e vide una finestrella, grande quanto la sua testa, dalla forma di mezzaluna. Attraverso le sbarre s’intravedeva una grande luna piena, di colore blu.

“Sono prigioniera” mormorò con voce tremante.

[100].

Cap.4 Faccia a faccia

Orihime si risvegliò e si guardò intorno, osservando la camera bianca priva di finestre. Si sedette sul letto e sospirò, passandosi le mani sulla lunga gonna bianca.

La porta si aprì e la giovane si alzò in piedi di scatto, riconoscendo Ulquiorra. Quest’ultimo avanzò con passo cadenzato, i suoi vestiti candidi erano del medesimo colore della sua pelle di ceramica, sul lato del capo aveva una maschera nera, rassomigliando a un elmo con un corno.

Ulquiorra la fissò con uno sguardo intenso.

< La sua prigionia dà i frutti sperati. Il suo sguardo è fragile, preda di un momentaneo smarrimento > pensò.

[102].

Cap.4 Faccia a faccia

Orihime si risvegliò e si guardò intorno, osservando la camera bianca priva di finestre. Si sedette sul letto e sospirò, passandosi le mani sulla lunga gonna bianca.

La porta si aprì e la giovane si alzò in piedi di scatto, riconoscendo Ulquiorra. Quest’ultimo avanzò con passo cadenzato, i suoi vestiti candidi erano del medesimo colore della sua pelle di ceramica, sul lato del capo aveva una maschera nera, rassomigliando a un elmo con un corno.

Ulquiorra la fissò con uno sguardo intenso.

< La sua prigionia dà i frutti sperati. Il suo sguardo è fragile, preda di un momentaneo smarrimento > pensò.

[102].

Cap.5 Obbligo di silenzio

“Donna, vieni” ordinò Ulquiorra con tono perentorio.   
“Dove?” chiese Orihime.

“Donna, non ti è permesso chiedere” rispose lui con tono secco.

< Non posso ribellarmi, altrimenti tutti quelli che amo verranno uccisi… Tutti > pensò Orihime, tenendo lo sguardo basso, l’espressione mortificata.

<… Ichigo… Sono così egoista, ho così tanti amici, eppure ho pensato solo a lui >. Seguì Ulquiorra. Ogni tanto lo guardava di sottecchi, scrutando gl’intensi occhi verdi di lui, avvertendo il battito cardiaco accelerare.

La condusse fino a una grande porta di legno e la spalancò con entrambe le mani.

“Dovrai parlare solo se interpellata, Donna” le disse Ulquiorra.

[102].

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UOiOkrjlcwI.  
★Fandom: Bleach.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia ha partecipato al “NEON Lights challenge” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 101.  
★ Prompt: NEON 28.

Cap.6 Aizen

Orihime si guardò intorno, vedeva una stanza candida con delle innumerevoli porte, un angolo era in penombra, illuminato solo da una luce al neon lattea che riportava la scritta: _We see what we want_. Sotto di essa si agitavano delle figure, di cui la giovane non riusciva a scrutare i visi.

Si voltò, richiamata da un colpo di tosse e notò uno scranno, su cui era accomodato un uomo.

< È di bell’aspetto, dai tratti gentili e lo sguardo geniale, però… quel suo sorriso è così crudele, avido. Le sue iridi marroni, così calcolatrici, puntano su di me > pensò Orihime.

[101].

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmxDD6yesXI.

Cap.7 _Courage_

  
  
“Oh, eccoti qui, Orihime-chan” disse Aizen.

< Non posso rispondere, non mi è permesso, ma è per colpa sua che mi trovo qui. Lui minaccia le persone a cui voglio bene > pensò Orihime, guardandolo con ferocia.  
“Ottimo lavoro, Ulquiorra” disse l’uomo, rivolgendosi al Quarto Espada.

Orihime guardò quest’ultimo di sottecchi.

< Quindi questo è il suo nome: Ulquiorra. Penso gli si adatti, è qualcosa di mistico, incomprensibile, che nonostante non debba, suona davvero bene > pensò.

Ulquiorra fece un cenno del capo.  
“Veniamo a te, Orihime-chan. Sei spaventata in questo momento?” le chiese Aizen.

“No” rispose la giovane.

“Oh, una ‘principessina’ coraggiosa, quindi” disse secco Aizen.

Cap.8 Ostaggio  
  


“Principessina?” chiese lei, sbattendo le palpebre, mentre il brusio di voci tutt’intorno si faceva sempre più forte.

Gli occhi di Aizen brillarono.

“Io sono Sousuke Aizen. E tu, Orihime-chan, sei la mia ‘ospite’” chiarì Aizen.

< Ospite?! Sono una prigioniera > pensò Orihime, stringendo le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Spero che, mentre starete alla mia corte, voi possiate imparare qualcosa di più su di voi. Siete una dea e solo un dio come me può mostrarvi la vostra strada. Avete un potere così meraviglioso” le disse Aizen. Si voltò verso Ulquiorra.

“Per ora riconducila nelle sue stanze, sarà stanca” ordinò.

[101].

Cap.9 Bulbo oculare

Ulquiorra annuì e si diresse verso Orihime con movimenti pacati, con un incedere composto la raggiunse.

Orihime si specchiò nelle sue iridi verdi, osservando il suo viso impassibile.

< Devo essere forte per Kurosaki-kun > pensò, facendosi coraggio.

Aizen li guardò.

“Aspetta, prima, però, mostra alla nostra ospite la tua durezza. Non sembra temerti abbastanza. Forse non crede che tu mi sia fedele” sussurrò.

“Le darò una dimostrazione, allora” disse atono Ulquiorra.

Orihime strillò vedendo che l’Espada si sfilava l’occhio dall’orbita e lo schiacciava nella mano. Singhiozzò, vedendo l’orbita vuota.

“Come puoi volere una cosa così terribile dai tuoi uomini?” gemette.

[101].

Cap.10  Vuoto

Ulquiorra Shiffer era seduto sul proprio letto, si guardava le mani, il suo occhio si era rigenerato e la sua iridi verde smeraldo brillava.

< Lei si è preoccupata per me, come se fossi anche io umano. Noi Hollow possiamo prodigarci quanto vogliamo per essere come loro, nel modo di fare e nell’aspetto, ma siamo vuoti, non abbiamo un cuore. Alcuni di noi sopprimono a questa mancanza con un sempre maggiore desiderio, divenendo più forti, divorando gli altri. Io, invece, appartengono a coloro che fanno di quel vuoto il loro motivo di vita.

Lei è come un tarlo che, invece, mi fa sentire vulnerabile proprio per questo > pensò.

[109].

Cap.11 La donna

Ulquiorra si stese sul suo letto e allungò la mano dalle dita affusolate e sottili davanti a sé, verso il soffitto, immaginando l’aspetto di Orihime.

< _La donna_ … la mia debolezza ha un volto e un nome. La sua presenza m’irrita, mi tormenta… lei cade nella mia trappola, ma io sembro precipitare nella sua. Può la dolcezza pura avere più effetto del terrore misto ad attenzioni agrodolci?

È così perfido il suo essere innocente, mi fa soffrire così tanto vedere quanto è preziosa nel suo essere mortale, razza che ho disprezzato persino quando ero in vita. Non ricordo specificatamente, ma sento in me questa verità >. Sospirò pesantemente.

[108].

Cap.12 Abiti

Orihime si passò le mani sulle pieghe del vestito, girò su se stessa facendo ondeggiare il vestito bianco perla, una ciocca le finì davanti al viso, il suo seno prosperoso ondeggiava ad ogni suo movimento.

< Ogni giorno mi fa trovare un vestito nuovo addosso. Mi chiedo come faccia a essere così delicato dal cambiarmi senza che io me ne accorga? Forse con qualche incantesimo >. Arrossì. < Mi vergogno così tanto a pensare che conosca così bene il mio corpo. Però, con quel suo sguardo, sembra sondarmi anche l’anima >.

“Se solo non dicesse solo qualche parola ogni volta che c’incontriamo” sussurrò.

[103].

Cap.13 Voci

Nnoitra ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi, le sue labbra erano così sottili da sembrare assenti. Era ritto in piedi su una sporgenza di pietra, piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare gli unti capelli neri, che gli ricadevano lungo la casacca bianca.

“Ulquiorra… Ehi, Ulquiorra, dico a te!” chiamò.

Shiffer alzò lentamente il capo.

“Sì?” domandò atono.

Nnoitra socchiuse l’unico occhio visibile, l’altro era coperto da una fascia bianca e nera.

“Ci siamo presi un ‘vizietto’, noto” lo derise.

< I miei ‘fratelli’ sono così sciocchi anche nel loro modo di porsi, ma le loro idee potrebbero mettermi in cattiva luce con Aizen > pensò Ulquiorra.

[106].

Cap.14 Vizio

La figura longilinea di Nnoitra si stagliava sopra di lui, i suoi capelli color dell’ebano gli ondeggiavano ai lati del viso ovale.

“Non sapevo tu fossi l’arrancar della passione. Eppure non riesci a stare lontano dal corpo di quella mortale. E’ diventata il tuo vizio” soffiò Nnoitra.

< Il suo profumo mi stordisce, mi incuriosisce con insistenza e il mio tentativo di capirla è diventato un chiodo fisso, che mi perseguita come una droga. Sì, mi affascina, ma non credo che sia definibile ‘vizio’ > pensò Ulquiorra.

“La tua figura sadica e grottesca, fissa in una maschera tragicomica, ha raggiunto il suo piace di assurdità” bisbigliò con voce atona.

[109].  
  


Cap.15 Cucciolo

Nnoitra fece un ghigno beffardo, leccandosi le labbra.

Ulquiorra lo fissava con aria melanconica, gli occhi verde smeraldo incastonati in un viso pallido e liscio.

“Stai cadendo in basso, vero? La tua lingua è ben lontana dall’essere tagliente come la mia.

Ammettilo, sei insaziabile quando si tratta del tuo ‘cucciolo’” lo derise Nnoitra.

“Cancella le tue idee maliziose. Sto usando le parole per plagiare la vittima che Aizen desidera per sé” rispose atono Ulquiorra.

< E’ irritante il suo insinuare, oltre la più palese evidenza, che il mio è solo un altro modo per sorvegliare la prigioniera. Inoltre ‘cucciolo’, mal si addice alla _donna_ come soprannome > rifletté.

[108].

Cap.16 Cortesia

Ulquiorra si appoggiò contro la parete candida della prigione, osservando Orihime seduta sul letto.

“Gli altri arrancar mi hanno detto che tratti ognuno di loro come se fosse un essere umano” disse atono.

Orihime si passò le mani sulla gonna e chinò il capo, i capelli le coprirono in parte il viso.

“Il fatto che io li tema, non deve essere motivo di scortesia. Voglio sperare che vi convinciate a liberarmi, perché non voglio che vi uccidiate a vicenda con i miei amici” disse.

< Ho deciso che rimarrò prigioniera per non mettere in pericolo Ichigo, quindi meglio che mi inizi ad abituare a stare qui > pensò.

[18].

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdevlqiblto.

Cap.17 Ghiaccio e neve

“Sai, credo che gli altri arrancar siano gelosi del fatto che passi troppo tempo con me” disse Orihime. Vide Ulquiorra approssimarsi a lei, rimanendo rigido e arrossì.

“Trattarli come essere umani è un errore non soltanto perché è un comportamento inaudito, ma significa anche essere ignoranti. Nonostante il nostro aspetto, noi siamo esseri fatti di freddo, emozioni negative, dolore e nostalgia. Siamo rabbia mista a frustrazione, figli di ghiaccio, neve e sangue” disse gelido Ulquiorra.

Orihime gli sfiorò la mano gelida.

“Ecco perché al tatto sembri un lago ghiacciato e hai la pelle come neve. La luce della luna che filtra dalla finestra ti dona” sussurrò gentilmente.

[107].

Scritta sentendo ‘Non è detto’ di Laura Pausini.

Cap.18 Complimenti

“Perché mi fai questi complimenti?” chiese Ulquiorra.

“Perché ci credo” rispose Orihime.

“Non hai paura?” chiese lui.

“Sì, tanta, ma a non rischiare è vero che non si va all’inferno, ma… neanche sull’altare” rispose l’umana.

“Questa frase ha molto poco senso” mormorò Ulquiorra.

“È il cuore che me lo fa dire” sussurrò lei.

“Se te lo strappassi dal petto, potresti ancora dirlo?” chiese Ulquiorra, con una mano le mostrò il buco in mezzo al suo petto, mentre puntò l’altra verso i seni sodi di lei. “O forse dovrei colpirti alla testa, perché coi sentimenti intendi quelli celebrali”.

“Mi uccideresti, ma non cambierebbe ciò che provo” rispose Orihime.

[107].

Cap.19 Doll

 < Sei così forte… eppure, devi rimanere prigioniera se vuoi salvare i tuoi amici, per non metterli in pericolo. So già che sarà questa la tua scelta, che finirai per non essere altro che una bambola senza volontà e senza cuore >pensò Ulquiorra.

“Non ti conviene dire queste cose. Ti ricordo che sei rinchiusa in una cella” disse. Si ritrasse, allontanandosi da lei.

“L’altro giorno mi hai difesa da quelle due Arrancar. Penso di potermi fidare un po’, di te…” sussurrò Orihime.

“Ora devo andare. Non dimenticare che io non sono uno degli ‘amichetti’ che hai abbandonato” disse atono.

“Io sono venuta qui per proteggerli!” urlò la giovane.

[108].

Cap.20 Abbraccio

Ulquiorra le diede la schiena, dirigendosi verso l’uscita.

< Non riesco a ricordare la mia vita da umano, ma so che a uccidermi fu una spietata tristezza. Tutto andò in fumo, tra solitudine, ma tu… mi travolgi, mi sconvolgi. Se estinguerò in te qualsiasi emozione, riducendo a una terra arida che si disgrega in granelli di sabbia, sarò sicuro che non potrai devastare la mia natura > pensò.

Orihime lo abbracciò da dietro, bloccandolo.

“Aspetta, non te ne andare, ti prego” lo supplicò all’orecchio.  
“A-Aizen… Aizen-sama non mi ha dato ordini in questo senso” esalò Ulquiorra.

“Rimani solo qualche altro attimo” lo implorò Orihime.

[104].

Cap.21 Come fosse per sempre

“Dicono che non c’è niente più fragile di una promessa ed io non te ne farò nemmeno una” sussurrò Ulquiorra.

“Rimarrai?” chiese Orihime.

Ulquiorra annuì e la giovane lo lasciò andare, indietreggiando.

“Questa quattro pareti bianche sembrano chiudersi su di me quando rimango da sola. Scusa se ho esagerato, non poter vedere nessuno mi fa sta facendo impazzire. E non riesco neanche ad evocare gli amici che ho nei fermacapelli” ammise.

“Sei proprio una piccola anima, _donna_ ” disse Ulquiorra, voltandosi verso di lei.

< In realtà, tu non sei per niente ‘piccola’. Hai stravolto la mia vita, invadendola come se fossi immensa >.

[103].

Cap.22 Innocua

< L’ho salvata perché appartiene a Aizen-sama, solo per quello > pensò Ulquiorra, irrigidendosi. L’accarezzò delicatamente, Orihime strofinò la guancia contro le sue dita, gli occhi socchiusi, facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia.

“Grazie” sussurrò la giovane.

< Dovrei scappare, in questo momento. Però, sembra una bambina, con questo vestito bianco sembra innocua > si disse Ulquiorra.

“Stringimi forte, ma non chiedermi perché” esalò. 

Orihime lo strinse a sé, strofinando il viso contro il petto gelido di lui, il proprio era bollente e il suo viso era nascosto dai capelli.

“Vorrei… toccarti più ‘intimamente’” esalò la giovane. Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato e le sue iridi liquide.

[107].

Cap.23 Incertezze

La stanza era illuminata dalla luce della luna che filtrava attraverso le sbarre della feritoia.

“Mi stai chiedendo di andare a letto insieme?” chiese schietto Ulquiorra.

Orihime lo raggiunse con uno schiaffo al viso. Si morse il labbro inferiore, le iridi liquide.

“Lo prendo per un no” disse Ulquiorra.

Orihime l’afferrò per le spalle e lo spinse, facendolo cadere sul letto, si stese su di lui, baciandolo.

< Mi era parso di comprendere fosse un rifiuto. Non riesco a capirla > pensò, ricambiando. Le loro lingue s’intrecciarono. < … Il mio corpo non umano sembra apprezzare. Che io stia venendo trascinato in un’altra follia della ‘donna’? > si domandò.

[109].

Cap.24 Timidezza

Orihime si staccò da lui, riprendendo fiato, sentiva il corpo rigido dell’Arrancar sotto di sé.

“Mi vergogno… io non l’ho mai fatto” gemette Orihime.

“Capisco” disse atono Ulquiorra. Le prese il viso tra le mani e assottigliò gli occhi. “Credo sia un’azione stupida che gli umani fanno per sentirsi a casa, in un rifugio che li tenga al sicuro e li renda un unico con la persona che hanno scelto, per quel momento o per una fuggevole idea di eternità” rispose.

Orihime gli sorrise.

“Tu cerchi sempre un senso, vero? Voglio farti scoprire che i sentimenti trascendono queste sterili riflessioni” disse.

[101].

Cap.25 Dopo la prima notte

Ulquiorra si sedette sul letto, il suo corpo ignudo brillava sotto la luce della luna. Osservò la giovane addormentata sul letto, si alzò in piedi e si rivestì con movimenti cadenzati, le sue iridi color smeraldo erano liquide.

< Ha risvegliato le mie membra morte da tempo, è sia piacevole che… doloroso. Sento di soffrire in modo immane. 

Questo è quello che provano gli altri della mia specie quando divorano un essere umano. Godono nel deriderlo, ma soffrono nel non riuscire a frenare i loro istinti, distruggendo il loro unico svago? > si chiese. Rivestì anche lei, la coprì con il lenzuolo e uscì dalla cella.

[106].


	2. La prigioniera

Cap.26 Rimarrai?

 

“Rimarrai anche questa notte?” chiese Orihime. I lunghi capelli arancioni le ricadevano davanti ai seni sodi, aveva la pelle segnata da graffi.

Ulquiorra annuì e si sedette all’angolo del letto.

< Innamorata e sola. Quell’umano non ti ha mai capita. Quello sciocco di Ichigo ti salva in nome di vuoti ideali, nei suoi occhi non ho letto quello che tu hai fatto incidere nei miei > pensò.

Orihime sorrise, sfilandosi il vestito.

“Quello che voglio da te non ho parole per spiegarlo, piccola anima” sussurrò Ulquiorra. La fece stendere a faccia in su sul letto e la guardò gli occhi.

 

[100].

 

Cap.27 Travolto

 

< Io ti ho insegnato a fare l’amore, tu mi hai insegnato ad amare > pensò Ulquiorra. Accarezzò la guancia di lei con il dorso della mano e abbassò lo sguardo.

< Sei un’eroina, ma non lo sai. Tu sei il più bello di tutti i miei guai e dei miei errori. Mi rendi umano, vorrei incontrarti almeno nel mondo dei sogni >.

“Saremo mai una cosa sola? Tu prigioniera, io carceriere, ma alla fine siamo entrambi prigionieri” esalò. La spogliò senza svegliarla e, delicatamente, le cambiò l’abito, le sue iridi color smeraldo indugiavano sulla pelle rosea di lei, il suo corpo abbandonato mollemente sul letto.

 

[106].

 

Cap.28 Scontro

 

Ulquiorra avanzò a fatica, vedeva sfocato.

< Non avrei mai voluto vederti piangere, amore mio. Ichigo non è venuto solo per salvarti, ma per dividerci > pensò.

Camminava a fatica, il suo fattore rigenerante funzionava a rilento.

La sua pelle diafana si era riempita di crepe, sotto la luce lattea della luna.

“No! Non sarebbe dovuta andare così… Avrei dovuto batterti lealmente” gemette Ichigo. Il suo viso era stravolto dal terrore.

Orihime li aveva raggiunti, correndo, stringendo una mano tra i seni prosperosi. Si fermò davanti a Ulquiorra, il fiato mozzato, il viso stravolto dalla paura e le labbra esangui.

 

[100].

 

 

 

Cap.29 Sparizione

 

Orihime era scossa da tremiti, aveva gli occhi spenti.

Il corpo di Ulquiorra iniziò a disintegrarsi, trasformandosi in pezzi di cenere che si staccavano volando via, disfacendosi nel vento.

Alle sue spalle, mentre le sue ali da pipistrello scomparivano, si stagliava il deserto.

< Tu mi hai insegnato a cadere in un sentimento. Avrei dovuto immaginare che a riempire il vuoto, mi sarei distrutto, visto che ero figlio solo dell’assenza totale di ogni cosa.

Però, muoio felice. Tu mi hai reso completo… Io ti amo, Orihime! Quello che sono l’ho imparato da te, sei ogni mio perché. Hai incendiato l’inverno > pensò Ulquiorra. Sorrise, mentre metà del suo viso scompariva.

 

[110].

 

Cap.30 Scomparso

 

< Perdonami per questi giorni, non ho saputo salvarti, non ho saputo quello che avrei dovuto fare > pensò Orihime. Con una mano si premeva le labbra, le lacrime le rigavano il viso, i singhiozzi la scuotevano. < Ero così disperata di aver perso Ichigo, da non rendermi conto che avrei potuto perdere te. Pensavo di amarlo, ma ora mi rendo conto, che se tu te ne vai, sarò io ad avere un buco nel petto al posto del cuore >. Tese l’altra mano verso quella di Ulquiorra, che si stava tramutando in polvere. Le dita di Ulquiorra scomparvero una dopo l’altra, seguite da ciò che rimaneva di lui.

 

[109].

 

 

 


End file.
